


Control

by Revelation_Dis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but it is mentioned, but it should go into fluff soon, hence the warning, the first chapter is dark, there's no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Worried about her intimate relationship with Lapis Lazuli, Peridot goes to Amethyst for help. What she tells Amethyst causes her to talk about the matter with Lapis.This is part 1 of 3. There is no direct smut in this fic. While nobody is raped in this fic it is a major theme of this chapter.





	Control

Control

“Amethyst, I was wondering if I could request your umm err assistance in something,” Peridot asked in a tone that could only be described as nervous.

The purple Gem thought about making a smart retort but seeing how Peridot was fidgeting, she opted not to. “Sure, Peri, what’s up?”

Peridot exhaled. “I originally thought of asking Steven but I realized that he might not be the best person to talk about this.”

“Peridot, did you find Greg’s stash of magazines?” 

“No! I mean, well, maybe, but that’s not it! This is something more serious!” Peridot floundered.

“What is it?” 

“Lapis and I have started to become more intimate with each other-”

“Wow! Congrats! Hitting Lapis!” Amethyst interrupted.

Peridot coughed, “I wasn’t finished! Ehem, sorry. It was great at first but it seems like I have to do all the work.”

“What do you mean?” Amethyst asked.

“I mean, when we engage in our act of sterile mating she always insists on being under me. The other day I tried to get her to be on top and she just froze,”

Amethyst looked at Peridot for a moment, “First, Nerd, you can say sex. Second of all, maybe she just really likes being a bottom?”

Peridot blushed a vivid shade of emerald. “It’s not that. I mean...I think something’s wrong with her! Like, very wrong with her!”

“Woah! Calm down Peri! Just because she doesn’t like to top doesn’t mean she’s defective!”

“It...it’s not that! The other day I was working on a new morp while Lapis was sleeping. I was almost done with my brilliant piece of work when I heard her screaming.”

“Wait, screaming?”

Peridot nodded, “At first I did nothing, and she just kept screaming. When I finally woke her up, she…”

Amethyst looked curiously at Peridot, prodding her to continue.

“Once I got her to talk she just started talking about Jasper. Lapis was going on and on about Jasper getting revenge on her and that she deserved it.”

Amethyst didn’t answer.

“Amethyst, what is rape?”

“Wha? Peridot it’s uhh, shit. Okay, it’s when someone makes another person do a sexual act against their will.”

Peridot looked confused, “If it’s against the person’s will then they can’t ask for it, right?”

“No…”

“Last night we were having sex, but Lapis didn’t seem all that into it. I stopped and asked what was wrong. She told me that she felt she didn’t deserve this and wanted me to rape her.”

Amethyst shuddered, she always knew there was something wrong with the ocean Gem but this was on a whole other level.

“Let me talk to her.”

\---------

*inside of the barn*

“No, Jasper, please, stop!” Lapis groaned in her sleep.

Hovering above her was the watery imitation of Jasper. The liquid construct had Lapis’s legs pried wide open, its massive dick hovering just at the entrance of the much smaller Gem’s cunt. Before the watery construct could violate the blue Gem a loud explicit rang through the barn causing the construct to lose its form. Lapis woke up with a start and the water that had previously formed the construct drenched her from head to toe.

“Lapis, what the fuck??” Amethyst shouted.

Lapis looked at Amethyst and let out a disgusted sigh. “Oh, it’s you. Isn’t there a pile of garbage you should be eating?”  
The purple Gem glared. “As much as I’d love to do that I promised Peridot I’d talk to you.”

Lapis’s eyes shot open and she suddenly looked very worried. “Peridot? What’s wrong with her? Why can’t she talk to me??”

Amethyst walked over to a pile of straw on the ground and plopped down. “Nothing’s wrong with her, it’s you she’s concerned about. After what I saw I’m pretty concerned too.”

“I don’t need your concern,” Lapis grumbled.

“Lapis! Peridot comes to me saying she’s concerned about your relationship and when I come here you’re screaming in your sleep about Jasper while some watery clone of her looked like it was about to have its way with you.”

“I deserve it, after everything I did to Jasper,” Lapis turned her head away and shut her eyes.

Amethyst all but leapt up to her feet, “Stars, Lazuli! Don’t ever fucking say that!! Nobody deserves to be raped!”

The Ocean Gem rose to her feet and glared down at Amethyst. “Don’t say that! I do! After all of the horrible things I did to Jasper? I deserve to be punished!”

“So you trapped the two of you in a horrible fusion under the ocean. Fuck, it’s not like you locked her in a cage and raped her,” Amethyst retorted.

“And what if I had?”

For what seemed to be a very long time but was only a short time, both Gems looked at each other. “I’d poof you and send you to the Temple, but I don’t believe for a second that you did that.”

Lapis turned away with a huff. “How can you say that?”

Not wanting to discuss that matter, Amethyst steered the subject around. “Listen, Lapis, Peridot is very concerned about you. She told me that you always want to bottom and that the other night you asked her to rape you.”

Lapis groaned, “UGH! She wasn’t supposed to tell anyone! This is embarrassing!”

“She’s worried about you! What you wanted her to do isn’t normal!” Amethyst shouted.

“Well I’m sorry if I can’t do normal!” Lapis shouted back.

Amethyst glowered and folded her arms. “I don’t know why Peridot came to me and asked me to talk to you. I guess she just trusts me more than she does Pearl or Garnet. Heh, I can see it now. Pearl would give you some dumb lecture and I don’t know what Garnet would’ve have done.”

“What about Steven?” Lapis asked.

“Uhh, oh kay. Since Steven’s part human he ages like they do. There are certain things he doesn’t know about and shouldn’t know about until he’s a lot older.”

There was a moment of silence and for a time it seemed as though both Gems would fall asleep. Lapis was the one to break the silence. “Everytime I think about being on top of Peridot I get so scared. What if I want more control? What if I hurt her?”

“You won’t hurt her,” Amethyst answered.

“You don’t get it Amethyst! When I was fused as Malachite I loved the control! I enjoyed beating Jasper down and controlling her! Everytime she tried to get away from me I’d bring her back to me! I never wanted to let her go, I loved having that control over her!” Lapis yelled, her fists clenched tighter than usual.

Amethyst looked at Lapis and something else occurred to her. Lapis had been trapped in a mirror for longer than Amethyst had even been alive. It was no wonder then that the blue Gem had been so brutal during her time as Malachite. Give someone an inch of control after keeping them trapped and they’d take a mile. Now that Lapis had been offered the chance to control on a silver platter she now felt guilty and wanted to atone.

“I need to go now,” Amethyst answered.

“Fine,” Lapis settled into the hammock and dozed off into a restless sleep.


End file.
